


Interests

by drQuinzel



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drQuinzel/pseuds/drQuinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarge and Emily talk about their love for technology, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interests

**Author's Note:**

> an old story from my tumblr that I decided to edit and post here because Sarge/Grey needs more love.

“Simmons! I can’t upgrade these jeeps if i don’t have my tools. So where are my goddamn tools?” Sarge yelled as he inspected the New Republic’s vehicles. He already fixed up what he could with the Federal Army’s machines during the last leg of their civil war, let’s just say second time’s the charm.

“But sir, I don’t think they need-“

“Tools, Simmons!”

Simmons, for the eight time that day, sighed in defeat. “I’ll go look for them.” 

“Very good, soldier. Don’t let me wait long.”

Once Simmons left, Sarge went back to investigating the machines, deciding what exactly to improve on. Currently the team was on a break after saving an entire planet from two crazy mercenaries, but for Sarge work was never done, relaxation to him meant inspecting weaponry. And what with the real war coming soon, it was best to be prepared. 

And that’s how he ended up there, with Doyle and Kimball’s reluctant approval, of course. Mostly because they owed him and his team for helping them out. 

“Whatcha got there, Colonel?” 

The red leader turned around to see Dr. Emily Grey, who was busy staring at the jeep he started tinkering with.

Sarge smiled despite the fact he was wearing his helmet and she couldn’t see it. “Oh hey there, li'l lady. I was just thinkin' whether I should upgrade the engines of these bad boys into turbo or maximum overdrive.”

The doctor tilted her head. “Huh?”

“There’s a difference, you know.”

To his surprise, she giggled. “I know but what I _didn’t_ know was that you were an engineer.”

“Well, I tinker with robotics once in a while.” Sarge said with a surge of pride in his voice.

“Really!? You mind showing me some of your work? It gets _really_ boring having to observe my own work all of the time. I mean, I do what I can but sometimes it can get so meehhhh, you know?”

Sarge smiled fondly. It was nice to have someone appreciate what he did aside from leading the best damn army in the universe. “Actually, one of my soldiers is half robot. Built the parts myself.”

She squealed and Sarge thought it was one of the best sounds he ever heard, right next to that of a shotgun firing. “And you performed the surgery?”

He nodded. “Sure did, and, ah here he is now. Simmons!”

The man in question dropped off his leader’s toolbox on one of the desks before approaching the two others in the room. “Yes, sir? Oh hello, Dr. Grey.”

Simmons was surprised when the doctor got in his face and started scrutinizing him like one of her experiments. “This is the one?” She asked.

“Yup, officially I call him Simmons 2.0” Sarge said as he took his place beside her.

“Fascinating. Mind if I examine him sometime? I mean, we could call it a check-up so that we don’t raise any suspicions.”

Simmons shivered, from both his fear of women and of being examined by the crazy doctor. He nervously spoke, “Uh, I don’t think he-“

“Of course you can! Hell, i’ll join you.”

Simmons’ helmet almost popped his helmet off. “Sarge!?”

Emily turned back to the red leader. “Yay! Thanks so much, Sarge I can’t wait to-“ She paused suddenly, “Hold on, yes hello? Hi General Doyle! You mean now? Oh ok, I understand.” The doctor turned to look at Sarge.

“Sorry, duty calls. Maybe some other time?” There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Sarge was surprised to find himself feeling the same. “Oh, sure. When duty calls, duty calls.”

That day Simmons saw something he never thought he'd see. Ever.

Emily, a _female_ , in full armor, hugged the newly promoted Colonel. _Hugged. Him_.

To Sarge’s credit, he only froze for a few seconds before relaxing into the hug. The Colonel could’ve sworn he saw her perfect white smile and twinkling eyes behind her visor.

Once she let go, Emily spoke. “It’s a date! See you guys later.” And with that, the young woman left.

Simmons noticed how Sarge had yet to move. He didn’t even say anything back to the doctor as she left. The maroon soldier approached his leader. “Uh, are you all right, sir?”

At the word ‘sir’, Sarge assumed his gruff persona once more. “What kind of question is that, Simmons? Of course I am! Now, watch a master robotics engineer at work.” He said as he grabbed a wrench from his toolkit began fiddling with one of the jeeps.

Simmons observed Sarge in silence for a while before speaking up. “I heard Dr. Grey sometimes forgets to have dinner when she works too hard. A good soldier would bring her something to eat.“ he specifically stressed ‘ _good soldier_ ’.

Sarge continued tinkering with the jeep. 

Simmons sighed. “If you need anything else, I’ll be with Grif.” Sarge only grunted as his subordinate left.

But it didn’t take long before he paused in what he was doing. “Huh…” was all he said before he went back to work.

* * *

 

Later that night, Donut’s womanly squeal was heard as he entered the medbay and saw his leader and Dr. Grey having a quiet dinner, in regular clothes and with robot parts scattered around them


End file.
